


Why Can't Potions be a Blast?

by UnknownUniverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUniverse/pseuds/UnknownUniverse
Summary: “What happens if you stir clockwise instead of counter-clockwise when you add the mandrake root?”“You create a different potion Taehyun and many times it results in an explosion.” Professor Min eyed him wearily.He blinked innocently back, “But what does this one do?”Taehyun, aka that kid that blew everything up in potions class on purpose, never had any interest in getting to know his other classmates and especially not the Quidditch players in Hogwarts. No, that was the most dangerous sport he could possibly think of and he had no interest in viewing them as people. Otherwise he'd be terrified of them getting injured, or, you know, dying. His new potions partner doesn't agree.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	Why Can't Potions be a Blast?

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastinating from COVID virtual school by writing a HP AU, what's new?  
> I started thinking about how potions class is basically just a way more dangerous form of chemistry lab (seriously, do they never produce dangerous fumes from mistakes?) and how wizards seem to magically have an ability to just... survive everything? Casually diving head-first into the Quidditch stands for example and just expecting to be saved by magic (because that magic would have to be cast within a second of impact or you'd still have head trauma). This sort of came out of that.  
> Yes, I made up words, I was too tired to look up if the potion I wanted already existed in the books.

“What happens if you stir clockwise instead of counter-clockwise when you add the mandrake root?”

“You create a different potion Taehyun and many times it results in an explosion.” Professor Min eyed him wearily.

He blinked innocently back, “But what does this one do?”

His new potions partner was tugging nervously on his robes, but he ignored it. When he had tried to partner up with Kai this year Professor Min had quickly informed him, he was to partner with Choi Soobin whom he vaguely remembered as one of his seniors. Clearly Professor Min knew what he would be thinking about and yet he still seemed surprised whenever he asked questions.

“Taehyun do not blow up your potion in class today.”

“But you just said you don’t know it will blow up if we change that one instruction!”

“Kang Taehyun can we please start the year off without an explosion in class?”

Taehyun huffed. If no one knew the answer, why wasn’t someone trying it? Hadn’t at least one other person been curious as to why they had to do things so weirdly specific for potions? Even in muggle chemistry the stirring direction did not matter and if you had a question you just ran the experiment but noooo potions was magic. Experimenting with different methods was highly frowned upon because it could explode. It wasn’t like muggle chemistry sometimes exploded too. That’s why explosive fume hoods existed.

Soobin was still tugging on his robes. He turned to look at his partner.

“I know you like potions,” Soobin muttered, “hell the whole school knows Taehyun but I really need to pass this class. Its one of the prerequisites for becoming a healer so can we please just make the potion?”

Taehyun tilted his head to the side, “Don’t worry, even if it explodes Professor Min always lets my partner redo it without me, he knows I’m usually the reason.”

Soobin blew out a breath, “Yeah but, okay here’s the thing. Book smart for potions? Yes. Practical? Still working on it. So, I could sort of really use your help.”

Hm. Fair point.

“What are we making?” He glanced back up at the chalkboard Professor Min was weirdly fond of.

 _Sinticillin – a way to speed up bone growth and healing._ The board proclaimed in broad print.

“Sinticillin.” Soobin responded. “I, well, I really want to understand this one.”

Taehyun hummed. It was a fairly easy one to brew. Still would be cool to see what happened if you changed… he glanced back at his partner who was now attempting puppy dog eyes.

“Yes, yes, I know. Go get the ingredients, I’ll start up the cauldron.”

Taehyun thunked his nearly indestructible cauldron onto their desk. Really, potions class was just a more dangerous form of chemistry. They occasionally brought a hunk of metal, sitting on a wooden desk, up to incredibly high heat and threw usually poisonous elements of various plants and animals into it with a bit of liquid and some chanting. And, of course, stirring the correct direction. Sure, he blew things up because he wanted to know what would happen, but plenty of his other classmates blew things up because they were just that terrible at following directions. So what was the big deal, really?

He laid out small containers in front of the cauldron and looked up when Soobin slipped back over to him, ingredients arranged neatly in a box. He handed him three pestles.  
“Here, crush the ingredients that need to be crushed into those containers.”

Soobin tilted his head to the side, “Don’t the ingredients say to crush them right before adding them?”

Taehyun nodded, “Yep. But that’s just annoying. Those ingredients don’t release any vapors when you crush them, so you just have to be careful not to let the juices mix. Hence the separate containers and pestles.”

“Pestle?”

“The masher thing.” He pointed at the cylindrical ceramic object they used, “I don’t bother to remember your weird-ass terms for it. It’s a mortar and pestle. Same thing muggles use.”

“Ah.” Soobin looked at the instructions again. “But how do you know that?”

Taehyun grinned. Silly question. “I’ve tried it of course. Some release vapors and like to explode if you crush them all at once.” He pointed at two of the ingredients, “And if you mix the dragon thistle and the mung bean juices together, they turn into this nasty corrosive liquid that tries to grow teeth and eat wood.”

Soobin’s eyes widened and he stared at the green needles and black beans like they were about to sprout fangs and launch themselves at him. Taehyun grinned again, “It’s super cool.”

“I’m just going to mash these in the bowls and pretend you never said that.”

“Awwww you’re no fun.”

“Nope.” Soobin shook his head. “I am absolutely no fun and am just going to be a super boring nerd and follow all the instructions ever in this class.” He eyed the beans. “I will never zone out making a potion ever again in my entire life.”

The potion came out perfect. Lilac-colored with gentle wisps rising into the air as they let it cool.

“But what if…”

“No, Taehyun. We are going to let this precious potion cool down, we are going to turn it in, and we are going to leave the classroom.” Soobin had his arms wrapped around the boy, firmly locking him in place in his seat which was a good five feet away from any of the cauldrons or ingredients. He was taking no chances.

Taehyun glowered at the cauldron, “It would still be fascinating to do a study on the directionality of potion making. Like, I could take every potion which uses a directional stir after adding something specific like mandrake root and see if it always results in the same type of explosion. Because do we know if it’s the mandrake root that needs the directionality? Or is it the rest of the mixture? Or both!”

“Taehyun…” Soobin paused, shaking his head, “Has anyone ever told you that you will make a phenomenal experimental potioneer?”

“No.” Taehyun muttered. “Usually they just tell me to shut up.”

“Well. I’m telling you.”

Slowly Soobin slipped into Taehyun’s daily life. It helped they shared a lot of classes together considering they had to take similar NEWTs. Taehyun had dropped anatomy the first chance he got and Soobin hated astrology but for the most part, they just started sticking together. Some classes a super loud and bubbly kid would join them, claiming he was Soobin’s friend from before Hogwarts, and others these tall popular kids would sit next to Soobin. Taehyun didn’t mind, any class with Hufflepuff he tried to stick to Kai and away from the social mess that always seemed to surround Soobin.

People were tricky, and not in a fun to experiment way, people had emotions and Taehyun was honestly afraid of making people sad. He wasn’t funny or energetic or exciting, he was just curious about everything, and that didn’t always make for the best conversations. Kai was a bright flower in a field of grass and was always jumping from conversation to conversation but he also stuck to Taehyun like a weed, no matter what he did. It had worn him down in first year and he had just accepted the excitable puppy that was his best friend ever since. Soobin must have talked to him, because suddenly he was doing the same thing.

“Which team are you cheering for? Ravenclaw isn’t playing.”

Soobin just… appeared. Out of nowhere. Sitting down comfortably in the Quidditch stands next to Taehyun as if they had known each other for years, not weeks.

“Oh. I just like watching.” He glanced over at his… acquaintance? Soobin had both a Slytherin and Gryffindor flag in his hand. He offered him one.

“I’m good thanks.” For some reason he pointed up to the announcer’s box. “Kai’s announcing. We sort of try to stay neutral during the games.”

Soobin shrugged, “I have friends on both teams, so I just cheer for them both!”

Taehyun shuddered, Quidditch was fun and all but in general he tried to avoid thinking about the fact that humans were actually playing it. Quidditch took the whole idea of wizards being rather lackadaisical with their health to the next level and actually interacting with the players reminded him that they were people flying around the pitch at back-breaking speeds on a stick of wood with no fall protection hurling hard objects at each other. It was way more enjoyable when they were sort of… mythical beings who could never actually get hurt.

He carefully did not listen to Soobin cheering for his friends and let it blend into background noise. Once the game began, Soobin luckily became more interested in watching the match than talking to Taehyun allowing him to focus on the blonde fairy circling the Gryffindor hoops almost lazily. The way he moved was beautiful, gloves reaching out towards the quaffle seemingly before the chaser even threw it. There was a certain, magical quality to it, in the sense of muggle fairy tales which forced you to suspend reality for a moment and just live in this mystical world of soaring through the sky to protect the barriers suspended between three hoops behind the angelic keeper.

When Taehyun watched Quidditch, he didn’t watch a sport, he watched a different reality. It was an escape from the wizarding world, back to when he didn’t know magic was real and he could escape to a magical realm through books. He watched the blonde swoop through the sky. Watched a bludger knock into the arm of another Quidditch fairy. Heard the ebb and flow of the crowd around him and pretended the Quidditch fairies didn’t have bones to break, didn’t have nerves to feel pain, weren’t risking their lives to play a sport.

He smiled when the Gryffindor team won, and the blonde fairy keeper was tackled in hugs by the others. Even a dark haired Slytherin fairy gave him a hug.

If someone had told Taehyun he would be sitting down across from any sort of Quidditch player during breakfast one day, he would have laughed in their faces. To look up and find himself staring at both the school’s Quidditch heartthrobs felt like a nightmare.

“What the fuck.”

“Hi! I’m Yeonjun.” A beaming smile directed at him from the part-veela Slytherin chaser.

“And I’m Beomgyu.” Energetic hand waving from the blonde-haired Gryffindor keeper.

“Yeah. Okay.”

Soobin dropped into the chair next to him. With Kai in the hospital wing from someone messing up a patronus charm in their defense against the dark arts class, Taehyun had expected to be alone for breakfast. (Again, apparently almost killing each other was just a common day of school for wizards, Kai had gone off laughing to the hospital wing with an arm covered in fur). Instead he was face to face with the exact blonde fairy he never wanted to meet in real life. Blonde keeper fairy was supposed to stay a fairy. He liked watching Quidditch damn it.

“Hey guys, thanks for eating breakfast with me. Have you met Taehyun yet?”

So, these were Soobin’s friends?

“Why are you eating with me?” He stared at Soobin with wide eyes.

Soobin frowned, “Are we not friends after I literally had to hold you down for half an hour to prevent you from blowing up the potions classroom again? I mean after two months of doing this three times a week I would hope we made it to friends already Taehyun.”

“Professor Min said there was only a chance of explosion this time! He didn’t know either but usually he makes it sound way more likely!” Why did everyone always assume his experiments would end in explosions? Most were just releases of potentially hazardous vapors and easily charmed away. Dilution into the atmosphere and all that.

“Oh, you’re that Taehyun!” An excited voice spoke up from across the table. “Dude I wish I had potions with you sometime, it sounds like a blast!”

Ha. Ha. Very funny. As if that hadn’t been spelled on his forehead one day after falling asleep in the courtyard. It had taken a bathroom break hours later for him to see the words “I’m a blast!” floating on his head. If he were still in the muggle world, it would have been in sharpie.

Soobin giggled and a slight flush graced his features as he looked at the dark-haired chaser.

Oh.

So, he had a crush on the veela. Good to know. Guess that particular dark haired fairy was going to have to be a person from now on.

Taehyun sighed and went back to his food, Slytherin matches wouldn’t be nearly as fun now.

“Why don’t you just experiment during open potions lab?” Beomgyu suddenly asked, poking Taehyun with his chopsticks to get his attention. “So, you know, Professor Min doesn’t get mad at you.”

He blinked in surprise, “Oh. I mean. I do.”

Beomgyu tilted his head to the side, letting his hair flop into his face. “I never see you though? I’m there a lot, potions isn’t exactly my strong suit.”

“Uh.” He glanced around the table, not wanting to continue this conversation, not wanting Beomgyu to become a person too. Except… damn it now he wouldn’t be able to watch Gryffindor play either. He couldn’t go back to thinking about this boy as a fairy again. He was… well he was cute. “Professor Min puts me in another classroom in case I produce something toxic again.”

A brilliant smile and light-hearted laughter from the Gryffindor, “That makes sense!”

Odd, usually it felt like people were laughing at him whenever he told them about his potions. Beomgyu and Yeonjun felt like they found the situation amusing, not Taehyun himself.

He played with the potatoes on his plate. It was… welcoming.

No. Stop. Heartthrob jocks who need to become not-people in his brain before the next Quidditch match.

He glanced up through his hair at the two now chatting with Soobin. Soobin had recently dyed his hair a light blue and Taehyun had been one of the first to admit it looked amazing. By the way Yeonjun’s eyes kept straying to it and his hand ever so often reached up as if to touch it before jerking back hastily, he agreed.

Maybe he would be able to pretend Yeonjun and Beomgyu were his classmates and dark-haired fairy and blonde fairy were Quidditch stars and completely different beings. Because the soft expression on Yeonjun’s face and knowing smirk on Beomgyu’s were branded into his mind as Soobin excitedly told them about a new bone healing spell.

“Taehyun taught me how to make the potion too!” He tuned back into the conversation when he heard his name but just offered a slight hum and smile.

It was like idols in the muggle world really. It was fine and all to see them practically killing themselves in performances, selling their bodies through dance and song to create a story, when all they were in your mind was an idol. An idol. Not a person.

He glanced back up again.

Yeonjun was now Soobin’s crush, a person. And Beomgyu… Beomgyu was the sun smiling down on them as he watched his friends flounder around each other with shy smiles and flushed faces. Laughing grey eyes turned towards him.

Maybe Beomgyu wasn’t a person exactly, he was much too bright for that, but he wasn’t just a mystical being anymore either.

“Please come to the Quidditch match?”

“No.”

Kai pouted and flopped onto the couch in the common room dramatically. That was the problem with having to answer a riddle to enter the Ravenclaw common room, other houses were able to solve them too.

“But you always come!”

Taehyun crossed his arms across his chest. “I told you I don’t want to.”

“It’s Gryffindor verses Slytherin again though! Don’t you want to watch our friends play?”

That there was the exact reason Taehyun did not want to go to the match. He did not want to watch two people who had someone managed to worm their way into his weird little friend group which used to only consist of Kai and now included Soobin fly around on death traps at high speed. While dodging baseballs in the sky. He would probably be okay watching Yeonjun, in fact he had managed fine two weeks ago when they played Ravenclaw, but the balls generally did not hurtle at extremely fast speeds at the chasers. Not nearly as much as the keepers at least. At Beomgyu.

“Kai…”

“You missed the Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff match already and I know that hurt Beomgyu’s feelings, imagine if you miss another!”

“What’s going on? Are you two ready?” Soobin practically skipped down the stairs, happily holding two scarves. “I have Yeonjun’s scarf, Beomgyu gave me a Gryffindor one for you to wear Taehyun! That way we support them both!”

Taehyun crossed his arms tighter across his chest and looked away.

“Taehyun doesn’t want to go.”

“What?” A firm tap on his shoulder. “Yah, you can’t break Beomgyu’s heart like that again. He specifically asked you to come this time.” A scarf was forced around his neck. “He even gave you his scarf. We’re going.”

_Beomgyu was falling._

_Beomgyu was falling from over 80 feet above the ground._

_He wasn’t just going to break a bone, he was going to die. He was a person. He wasn’t a fairy. He was a person. He was my friend. He was…_

“Arresto Momentum.” It came out flat, calm, contained as he watched their charms’ professor’s spell take hold and the blonde boy crashed into the pillow of air his wand created before smacking into the ground.

_He was his first crush. Oh god, he liked Beomgyu._

Soobin was dragging him down to the field, shoving people aside to get to Madam Pomfrey who was running out onto the field towards him.

Her eyes glanced up at the two of them.

“Soobin, go prepare a bed. We’re going to have to reconstruct some bones.” Her voice was calm, measured, and Soobin took off running towards the hospital wing.Blue eyes turned on him.

“You. You’re that potions kid, aren’t you?”

He nodded trying not to look at the crooked form lying on the ground.

_Beomgyu is dead._

“I need six doses of sinticillin. How long will it take you to brew it?”

Potions, he could do potions in his sleep. Professor Min appeared over his shoulder.

“I need a half hour per dose.” Taehyun’s voice came out flat. He looked up at his professor who nodded and they took off towards the dungeons.

Taehyun began pulled out ingredients. He didn’t need a recipe. Never needed a recipe after doing a potion once or twice, and especially not after running experiments on it.

“Beomgyu is going to be okay Taehyun.”

“Don’t.” Taehyun’s voice was sharp, too sharp to speak to a Professor but he just let himself fall into the potion, “We’re making potions for Madam Pomfrey. Nothing else.”

“Okay Taehyun.” A soft voice. “It takes me an hour per, so just keep going. I’ll tell you when you’ve done enough.”

They got to work.

Crush. Crush. Wait to crush the salamander scales, they vaporized.Stir.

Crush and quickly add.

Stir.

Wait ten seconds.

Drop the heat.

Add the pre-crushed ingredients.

Chant.

Stir.

Set aside, switch cauldrons, begin again.

Loud footsteps from the hallway and shoes slid across the tile of the potion classroom. The runner was panting.

“How much do you have?” Yeonjun.

Yeonjun. Soobin’s crush. Person. Quidditch player. Friends with Beomgyu… no. He let Professor Min answer and kept working.

The voice was soft “We finished four doses so far, they’re in the corner. Be careful with these. The last two will be done soon.”

A whisper of a hand in his hair after the shoes rapidly faded into the distance. He shrugged it off, bottled another potion, and started again.

“Taehyun. Taehyun, come on sweetheart, you’re done.” A gentle hand leading him away from the cauldron.

He looked up at Professor Min holding up two vials. The professor smiled. “Let’s get these to the hospital wing. Walk with me?”

Taehyun followed. Every step, another memory.

“Beomgyu’s dead.”

A gentle hand, “Nah, he’s just a little bruised and battered.”

Taehyun violently shook his head, “He fell from approximately 88 feet above the ground. Accounting for the blunt force trauma from the bludger to the chest, the force of gravity, even factoring into the potential for a spell to blunt the fall, would still result in internal organ damage both from the trauma and from bone shards now shattered within his body. The chance of puncturing a lung is greater than 88%, the chance of ripping another organ around 90%, the chance of nicking a vein or artery in a method leading to death from blood loss is 96%. Beomgyu is dead.”

The were at the hospital wing.

Taehyun stared at it. “I have no interest in identifying his body.”

Professor Min pushed open the door and pushed Taehyun inside. Soobin immediately popped out from behind a privacy screen.

“Oh! Madam Pomfrey the last two doses are here!”

He scrambled over and took them from Professor Min with a smile.

“Hey Taehyun, Beomgyu should wake up in an hour or so. Yeonjun and Kai are waiting over there if you want to join them.”

He blinked at his friend.

“Beomgyu is dead.”

Soobin cocked his head slightly to the side, “Um… what?”

Warm arms wrapping around his back in a hug as Soobin was whisked back into the privacy screen. Taehyun frowned and turned to look up at Kai.

“88 feet high plus blunt force trauma to the chest cavity. Beomgyu is dead. Why are we waiting? There is a 4% chance of survival. If that.”

Kai just guided him towards Yeonjun, sitting bouncing his knee on another hospital bed.

“Taehyun.” Kai’s voice was calm, steady. “This isn’t a muggle hospital. Madam Pomfrey can do a lot more than fix a few broken bones.”

Taehyun scrunched up his face, “No, its not the broken bones. It’s the shards of bone now within his body. Tiny pieces can nick a vein or an artery or a lung and then he’ll bleed out and die.”

“Taehyun? Kai, what is he talking about?” Yeonjun’s worried voice floated over him.

“Taehyun. That’s muggle healing, right? We learned about how wizard healers are able to protect the organs and veins and arteries and such, right?” Kai sounded logical but he wasn’t being logical.

Beomgyu was dead. You don’t survive an accident like that.

He pushed Kai away and went to the hospital bed.

Beomgyu was dead. His beautiful ray of sunshine was dead.

He fell asleep.

Soft voices.

“I don’t understand.”

“Taehyun is muggle-born. That sort of injury, they’d be dead within seconds. When he gets like this…”

“He’s been like this before?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t get close to people. He thinks that everyone he gets close to dies.”

“Oh god, why?”

“Wait, are you muggle-born?”

“No but I grew up in a muggle area, went to muggle school, so I know what he’s thinking. I know what it feels like to see someone get hurt and be helpless.”

Taehyun cracked open his eyes and sat up. There was a bed next to his and three chairs on the other side of it. He could make out soft blonde hair on the bed next to him, the steady sound of someone breathing.

He sat up.

There. It did it again. Beomgyu’s chest was rising and falling.

He put his head in his hands and stared.

Two grey eyes opened slowly and looked around, landing first on the three chairs on the other side and moving until the locked on Taehyun.

“Taehyunnie?”

Taehyun burst into tears.

“Oh. Oh god, what happened? Taehyun?” Beomgyu tried to sit up but Soobin forced him back down and Taehyun crawled to the edge of his bed to bring a shaky finger to Beomgyu’s cheek.

It felt real. It looked and it sounded like Beomgyu.

“Hey, hey, shhhh.” Beomgyu helplessly grabbed Taehyun’s hand. “It’s me. I’m okay. I’m right here.”

He turned to look at his other friends, “Oh my god what happened? I remember getting hit with a bludger and then I assume I fell off my broom. Did something else happen?”

“88 feet!” Taehyun sniffed. “88 feet you fucking stupid piece of shit!”

“Fucking…” Beomgyu stared at him, lost. “What does that mean?”

“Stupid, stupid wizards, with no respect for their own fucking bodies or minds or lives!” Taehyun covered his face again.

“Hey, Taehyunnie, can you look at me?” Beomgyu’s voice was soft. “I don’t know what you’re saying, yeah? I’m okay. I’m right here.”

Taehyun weakly punched the bed, letting the tears run down his face.

“If we were anywhere in the normal world you’d be dead!” He finally shouted.

Beomgyu froze.

“Taehyun look at me, love.”

Taehyun turned his red eyes onto him.

Beomgyu raised his good arm, “Come here, yeah?”

He slithered onto the bed quietly. Letting his sniffles quiet down once he could hear and feel Beomgyu’s heart beating steadily next to him. He stared at his chest, watching it rise and fall. A hand was gently carding through his hair.

“Can someone please explain to me what’s going on?”

Madam Pomfrey bustled over, Soobin in tow as she took in the scene without blinking an eye. “You took quite the hit, and the fall, there young man. Professor Min and your friend Taehyun there brewed six Sinticillin potions for you, so you have them to thank for the fact your organs and bones are knit back together so cleanly already. No brain damage either.” She puttered around him muttered for a moment. “How do you feel dear?”

“Sore.” Beomgyu glanced down at Taehyun, still clinging to him and watching his chest rise and fall. “A little confused I guess? It was just a Quidditch fall, wasn’t it?”

“Still three hours of work young man. Never downplay an accident like that.” She placed a hand on his forehead, “I’m glad to see you awake and alert.” Her eyes met Taehyun’s silently. “He’ll be okay dear. Remember, I’m magic and damn good at it.” She winked.

“Why would she be a dam?” Yeonjun muttered.

Taehyun breathed out and felt himself giggle.

“Not a dam Yeonjun, damn. Like damn it all to hell.” He quietly shifted to curl up better around Beomgyu, “It’s a curse word muggles use. We use it to like emphasize something but in weirdly specific ways. Not words you ever want to say in front of a professor usually.”

“Speaking of muggles…” Kai trailed off.

“No.”

A snort.

“Beomgyu, what he is now embarrassed about and doesn’t want to admit is that he was absolutely positive you were dead because in the muggle world, your accident? That, how did you put it, just a Quidditch fall? Would be immediately fatal.”

“4% chance of survival.” Yeonjun muttered looking up. “That’s what you meant?”

Taehyun turned his face into Beomgyu’s chest, careful not to put too much pressure on him, and refused to answer.  
Kai replied anyway, “Yeah. That’s what he meant.”

“Oh.”

A hand carding through his hair again.

“I’m okay Taehyunnie. I’m okay.”

“Don’t do that ever again or I’m never watching you play Quidditch. I don’t care if I can never go to another game again just so I don’t have to see…” He trailed off. “Don’t leave me Beomgyu. You can’t make me fall in love with you and then just leave me here alone.”

“Oh, love.” Some quiet shuffling around them. “I can’t give you a hug right now or nurse Soobin will kill me but I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay.”

“I love you too Taehyunnie.”

“Okay.”

A laugh. Silence.

“I brewed a lot of potions for you.”

A soft hum, “Madam Pomfrey told me. Thank you, love.”

“I even did them all the right way. No experimenting. Professor Min was there.”

Soft laughter.

“Thank you for not experimenting on me.”

“I didn’t think it was for you, I thought it was for your dead body.”

More laughter.

“Oh my god Taehyun. Thank you for not experimenting on my dead body.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer, this is just for fun :) So feel free to yell at me in the comments about content but I will probably never fully grasp English grammar.


End file.
